1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power transmissions, and in particular is concerned with a planetary gear arrangement for an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic and manual power transmissions for vehicles are well-known. Many automatic transmissions include a system of planetary gear units connected between a torque converter and a driven shaft. Each planetary gear unit includes a sun gear, a carrier mounting a plurality of planet or pinion gears, and a ring gear. Various clutches and brakes are utilized to engage the planetary gear units to produce the desired ratios.
Particularly in off-road and military vehicle applications, it is desirable to provide multiple reverse drive ratios as well as multiple forward drive ratios. In certain vehicles, it is desirable for one reverse ratio to be at least equal to fifty percent of the top forward ratio.